NinjaPenguin
Congrats to all the finalists! Glad to see you all here after being backdoored by my alliance in F6 again! <3 - NinjaPenguin, BB4 ---- NinjaPenguin is the runner-up of Big Brother 2: Clique Collision. He originally competed in Big Brother 1: Winter Escape, and later in Big Brother 3: Out of the Box, Big Brother 4: House of Horrors and Big Brother 5: Game Changer. This makes him the only player to have participated in every single season of PokéBeach Big Brother. Gameplay Personality : When it comes to competitions, I managed to win the most competitions this season (6) without anyone targeting me for being a competition threat. Celever managed the win only three while still convincing the house he was a competition beast, increasing the target on his back. In addition, I am the only competitor to not be eliminated this season, considering Celever came back. - NP, BB2 In BB1, NP tested his limits, and went to see what he was fully capable of. Though not starting off in the Giga Alliance, he learned of who was in it through TheFlyingPidove, and gained power through that connection. He eventually made a deal with Vracken for mutual safety, but after the target: Blakers pulled himself off the block, he was the backdoor. His houseguests recognized his perceived shady play style, and he was backdoored in a 4-2 vote. In BB2, NP dominated in every aspect of the game. Due to his seemingly underwhelming performance in the season before, he was largely overlooked as a serious threat. After going the distance, and by the end being the only player not to have been eliminated at some point, he made it to the finale with his ride-or-die Celever, but lost the game to him in a 5-2 vote. In BB3, NP was one of the founders of the Galactic Empire alliance, regarded as the most powerful alliance in the game's history. He was the first of the alliance to be eliminated, however he was the first player to win his way back into the game with the Long Road Back twist. From there he had a couple weeks of guaranteed immunity, and was in a position to sit back and relax. However, when previously evicted Mariano11887 returned with an automatic HOH on a Double Eviction week, things got dicey for him as he was swiftly backdoored in a 2-1-0 vote. BB4 was a lot of the same, NP was in a dominant position all game. He masterfully orchestrated the blindside of GekkisaiDaiNi, and looked to be in a perfect position game-wise, being in the revived Galactic Empire as well as the new Fab Five. However, when he was nominated as a pawn after the week's target Hermes saved himself, a 2-2 a tie vote occurred. Hermes then used an advantage to override the HOH's tie vote, resulting in the most unconventional backdoor in series history, and NP's second backdoor in a row. In BB5, NP managed to set himself up with the Treehouse with Gekki, TOTAL_EPICNESS and Little Cherrim, as well as continuing a relationship with former Galactic Empire member VioletValkyrie, who led the other side of the house. This put NP in an ideal spot to be in the good graces of the whole house. For the early phases of the game this worked flawlessly, as he managed to get his way every vote until he lost Violet. Hermes was perceptive enough to see the position NP put himself in, and for the following weeks they tried continuosly to take the other out. After 3 weeks of this war, Hermes finally prevailed, evicting NP making him the final member of the jury. Quotes Category:Players Category:BB1 Players Category:BB2 Players Category:BB3 Players Category:BB4 Players Category:BB5 Players